


Drink With Me

by authorwithoutaquill



Series: Timepetalsprompts drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tries to drink away her sorrows while Jack promises her to help change the Doctor's mind. They both get a surprise when he turns up at the pub with his newly-found companion, Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Timepetalsprompts weekly drabble theme: A riddle wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. It is the continuation of my drabble series. The stories in sequence are as follows: Can't Do It, Frozen Heart, Roses and Snowdrops, Displaced, Empire State of Mind, Watch It Spaceman, Rose Tyler, I Love You. 
> 
> Apologizes for taking so long with the update, as some of you may know there has been largely ship specific prompts on TPP this past month which didn't include NinexRose. I was also rather busy with my other writing projects. But we're back now to weekly updates.

 He was a riddle wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma that Rose knew she’d never figure out. Having sobbed her heart out to Jack already, her head was beginning to clear, the pain she felt giving way to emptiness.

Maybe she wanted it too much. Maybe it was never meant to be. Her and the Doctor. She could pick Jack. Charming, flirty, smiling Jack, with a golden heart and a steady hand.

Rose looked over to him - they were sitting side by side in a near empty pub, nursing a glass of mulled wine. He was handsome, he was smart; fun to be around and he cared about people. Genuinely cared, even if he sometimes used his charm to fool others.

Not for the first time, Rose though that it would be easy to fall in love with him. They could run off together in his spaceship, travelling all over the world, all across different times and see the endless stretch of space around them. Discover things. Help people.

She could still do that, even without the Doctor. Hadn’t she been telling herself that this was the reason she was so upset when he took her home? That he showed her the stars and now he wanted to drop her back to the ground, clipping her wings. Only it wasn’t the real reason, was it?

“You really do love him, don’t you?”

Jack’s eyes shone with something she could only describe as starlight, as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

She smiled sadly, and felt her heart shatter. She did love him. But she tried so hard to hide it. Even from herself. He wasn’t her boyfriend. He was much better than that. But he also wasn’t hers. All those time, travelling with him, she was under the illusion that they belonged together. Now she knew she was wrong all along.

Sipping her wine, she lay her head down on Jack’s shoulder and tried to hold back the tears.

“You know, if he’s as fantastic as you always describe him, he’ll come after you.”

Rose snorted into her drink, then sniffled.

“He _is_ as brilliant as I said. Doesn’t mean he’ll care enough to come.”

“Rose, he is a fool if he doesn’t run after you. And by the Agency, if he doesn’t come here in the next 30 minutes, I’ll go after him myself and drag him back to you.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Both of them whipped their head around, wine glass slipping out from Rose’s grip and spilling the liquid onto her dress. Her quite expensive dress, as Jack pointed out when she unwrapped her Christmas present.

For a moment, everything stood still. A man in a leather jacket with piercing blue eyes stood in the doorway, a woman with flaming red hair and a stubborn chin beside him, staring at the blond girl in the gold sequined dress, and the man in the military coat beside her, who was still drinking his wine lazily.

Then Rose stood up and took a few hesitant steps towards the Doctor. At a non-too-gentle nudge from Donna, he followed suit. Reaching the middle of the pub, they both stopped, looking at the ground awkwardly, Rose shuffling her feet, the Doctor fidgeting with his pockets.

“So…” he drew the word out as long as he could, still not looking at her.

“So…” she bit her lip and tried to catch his eye.

“Oh, just kiss already!” the red-haired woman rolled her eyes at them and went over to the bar table to join Jack.

This made the Doctor look up, if only to scowl a little in Donna’s direction.

“Can we talk?” he asked finally.

Rose released the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and nodded, a shy smile appearing on her face.

“Talking sounds fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for sticking around. I'm largely done with torturing Rose and the Doctor, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear.


End file.
